Dor, Amor e Ódio
by VampiraBrRogue
Summary: O que acontece com uma pessoa reprimida que finalmente consegue a liberdade? Vampira controla seus poderes e muda completamente. Analise sexy e psicológica dos possiveis eventos...
1. Chapter 1

[fic] Dor, Amor e Ódio

Aviso: Fic desaconselhável para menores de idade!!!!

Categoria: Romance/Angústia/Depressão

Passavam das três da manhã quando ouvi alguém bater à minha porta. Não era qualquer alguém, eu sabia que era ela. Uma pessoa íntegra, confiante e que tem amor por sí próprio não teria aberto a porta. Mas esse não sou eu. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que o que me resta de dignidade evapora quando estou perto dela. Como posso gostar dela mais do que de mim?

"Olá, ma belle. Um pouco tarde, não? Você não me parece nada bem."

"Ow gatinho, vai querer me dar sermão? Eu achei que você ia gostar da minha companhia... Sei que você não gosta de dormir sozinho."

"Chér, eu gosto da sua companhia a qualquer hora, e em qualquer circunstância." – Porque eu tive que dizer isso? Também... Quem se importa... amanhã ela não vai lembrar nada disso mesmo.

"Eu sei disso, querido."

Com um olhar lânguido, ela me acaricia o rosto e em seguida, meus cabelos. Como posso dizer 'não'? Beijar seus lábios carnudos é ir ao paraíso. Quando estou sobre ela, dentro dela, é como se o resto do mundo deixasse de existir. Só ela faz sentido na minha pobre vida. Esse meu coração vagabundo que fez poucas e boas com os corações alheios finalmente está pagando caro por todos os pecados cometidos. Embora o preço seja alto, eu não me importo de pagá-lo, sei que mereço.

Enfim desvençilho-me de meus pensamentos e volto a realidade. Mesmo com a penumbra de luz que teima invadir o meu quarto, consigo ver o seu corpo nu em minha cama. Percebendo meu olhar confuso, ela agarra em minhas pernas e me traz para perto dela. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto olhava pra mim e ao mesmo tempo arrancava do meu corpo a calça jeans que eu vestia.

Meu auto controle que já é pouco foi pro espaço e eu comecei a beijá-la ardentemente. Entre beijos ofegantes ela me diz: "Remy, eu te amo!"

E em poucos minutos, lá estava eu, fazendo amor com a mulher que eu amo. Para ela, eu sei que não é amor, é fazer sexo mesmo. Sim, eu sei que ela diz que me ama, mas eu também sei que ela vai pra cama com meus amigos.

Desde que a Vampira ganhou controles dos seus poderes, ela mudou completamente. Como uma criança que ganhou um presente fantástico e não o larga por um segundo, a sua vida sexual recém-adquirida é a única coisa em que ela pensa. Eu sei que ela ainda tem todas as vozes na cabeça que tinha antes, e isso sempre foi motivo de tormento, mas agora que ela tem uma nova válvula de escape, não sabe como lidar ela. Ela sai a noite, bebe demais, faz o que não deve e depois nem se lembra...

Porém, posso dizer que eu a entendo melhor do que ninguém. Talvez seja por isso que sou o único que a ama de verdade, os outros, só querem se aproveitar do seu lindo corpo e do apetite dela. Não sou nenhum idiota, eu sei que ela faz de mim gato e sapato. Sou o seu brinquedinho, e o pior de tudo é que eu gosto disso.

Gosto de saber que sou eu quem ela procura no final da noite. É comigo que ela dorme. Sei que devia ser mais firme com ela, devia dizer como me sinto, que sei que ela me trai e que não aprovo nada disso. Mas de onde tirar forças para isso? Um dia, quem sabe. Mas por agora, vou me deixando ser feito de otário.

Quando terminamos, sem dizer uma palavra, ela levanta-se, meio sem equilíbrio, mexe nos bolsos do meu casaco e rouba um cigarro meu. Senta-se do meu lado e fica me olhando, examinando meu corpo com um sorriso nos lábios. O que será que ela pensa quando me olha desse jeito? Idiota? Palhaço? Patético? Babaca? Mas ela não me deixa imaginar muitas outras possibilidades. Exalando fumaça quase na minha cara, ela diz:

- Remy, você é muito gostoso.

- E você é muito mau-educada. Pega meu cigarro sem me pedir e nem traz um para mim...

- Desculpa, docinho. – Ela levanta e me traz um. Eu fico babando, idiota como só eu mesmo, vendo-a de costas, toda nua, com seus cabelos lindos cobrindo um pouco daquele corpo que me enlouquece.

- Onde você estava antes de vir pra cá? Com quem você estava até essa hora?

- Você quer mesmo saber? Quer que eu diga a verdade? Eu acho que não... Por que você ainda me faz essas perguntas? – sua voz ainda estava embargada.

- Você saiu com o Scott de novo? O cara é casado! O que vocês andam fazendo é ridículo. Eu tenho pena da Jean... – E de mim mesmo, eu pensei. Pensei mas não disse, como sempre.

- Não foi com ele que eu sai hoje. Eu saí pra me divertir, pra dançar e... daí na noite você acaba encontrando pessoas... mas você quer mesmo saber onde a minha boca andou passeando hoje? Pra quê, gatinho?

- Deixa pra lá. Vem cá, vem, chér. Depois desse cigarro, é melhor a gente dormir. Amanhã tem sessão na sala do perigo logo cedo.

- Tá bom, gostosinho. Mas você tem certeza que quer mesmo dormir? Não é esse o Remy que eu conheço... O meu Remy não despediçaria o meu corpitcho pra ir dormir porque tem que acordar cedo no dia seguinte...

E ela estava certa.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic 2

Capítulo 2

Acordei sozinho dessa vez. Sei que ela dormiu comigo, mas deve ter levantado mais cedo. Ou talvez tenha ficado aqui sem dormir a noite toda... nunca vou saber ao certo. Já estava um pouco atrasado, tomei um banho rápido e desci. Sentei-me à mesa do café da manhã e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando deparei-me com ela, a mulher que me faz sofrer, ocupada com uma torrada. Ela passava geléia de morango com a atenção que alguém dedicaria a desmontar uma bomba, tão entretida que ela estava. Quando me viu, deixou a faca escorregar de sua mão, rapidamente, agarrou-a no ar, sujando os dedos de geléia.

- Bom dia, gatinho. – ela disse com um sorriso. Um sorriso que me lembrava a sua ingenuidade antes do nossos mundos terem ficado de cabeça pra baixo. Antes de ela ter controlado os seus poderes e largado de mão todo o resto.

- Bonjour, chér.

Ao invés de pegar um guardanapo e limpar os dedos, ela começou a chupar cada um deles vagarosamente, aparentemente, não se dando conta dos olhares de abutre de Logan e Scott. Eu vou quebrar a cara desses dois na sala do perigo, ah se vou...

- Chér, toma aqui. Deixa eu limpar os seus dedos. – peguei a mão dela e limpei os dedos da discórdia. Ela não reclamou da minha atitude meio paterna, e me deu um sorriso bobo. Olhei pra cara dos dois marmanjos de cara feia, e eles logo se mancaram.

Jean também estava na mesa, o que torna aquela situação toda mais tensa. Se pensarmos bem todos aqui já se beijaram indiretamente... Eu beijo a vampira, que beijou o Logan e o Scott que beija a Jean. Como foi que isso foi acontecer? Até uns meses atrás, antes de eles voltarem do Egito, nada era assim...

E a conexão do beijo não é a única que existe entre nós que sentávamos naquela mesa. Não, senhor. Também tem a conexão do fingimento. Absurdamente, sendo ela uma telepata, a Jean finge que não sabe do Scott com a Vampira, que finge que não sabe que ela ficou com Wolverine, que finge que não sabe que eu amo a Vampira e que tudo isso me magoa e eu finjo que não sei de nenhum dos deslizes dela, desses e de outros...

Mais tarde na sala de perigo, ela não era mais a mulher que disse que me amava, não, agora ela se divertia em atiçar o Scott.

- Vampira, quer parar com isso? Você faz sem perceber ou é deliberado mesmo? Você sabe que me tira do sério de qualquer jeito, por que se insinuar pra mim na frente da Jean e do Gambit?

E foi quando ele tomou um raio. Bem feito!

- Querido! O que foi isso? Como você foi perder a atenção desse jeito? – pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, já dizia a malandragem com quem eu andava na minha infância... A Vampira ria com deboche. Meu Deus! Como é que alguém pode mudar assim?

Com o Scott derrubado, acho que eu vou mesmo ser a marmitinha da tarde dela... o que eu, como bom idiota que sou, vou aceitar com o maior prazer.

E, confirmando meus pensamentos anteriores, enquanto tomava uma ducha depois do treino, lá vem ela toda fogosa e entra no chuveiro de roupa e tudo.

- Oi, amor. – ela diz, me abraçando por trás, suas mãos quentes apalpando todo o meu corpo, primeiro meus braços, depois meu tórax sarado, até que encontraram o lugar para que me faz gemer. E como ela era boa nisso... Todo o mal que ela me causa desaparece quando ela me trata daquele jeito. Pouco tempo depois, lá estava eu pressionando o corpo dela contra a parede do banheiro, segurando-a, ela aos gritos no meu ouvido enquanto eu dava o prazer que eu tenho certeza que ninguém mais dá pra ela.

Ao ouvir os seus gemidos escandalosos, eu me lembrei da ternura com que ela se entregou pra mim da primeira vez. Primeira vez dela, não só a primeira vez comigo.

Ela podia ter feito com qualquer um dos homens que estavam no Egito, onde ela percebeu que podia enfim controlar seus poderes, mas ela esperou voltar pra casa. Voltou pra mim e me deu esse privilégio. Isso tem que significar alguma coisa, não é? Por outro lado, quando eu vejo os olhares que ela troca com os homens na rua quando saímos juntos, fico com a certeza de que o que quer que ela sentia por mim, não sente mais.

Antes quem fazia isso era eu. Eu que era o safadão, o garanhão, que ganha qualquer mulher facilmente só num olhar. Sempre gostei de brincar com isso, com o poder de sedução que eu tenho. Faz bem pro ego ver a mulher mais gostosa da night escolher você, querer ficar com você. Pra mim, isso não tinha nada a ver com meu coração ter dono ou não. O mal é que eu sempre ouvi dizer que as mulheres eram diferentes...

Talvez todos esse tempo me amando, ela se tornou igual a mim assim que teve a oportunidade. Será que ela no fundo me odeia agora por ter feito aquelas coisas e quer me fazer sofrer? Opa, me beijando desse jeito nesse lugar, ela não pode estar querendo me castigar.

Eu que devia ser mais forte e dar um basta nessa porra toda. Porém, o meu orgulho de macho ferido não parece ser maior que a minha cara de pau e o meu talento pra corno.

- Chère, onde você está indo? Mal terminamos e você já vai embora com pressa. Por que não saímos para almoçar juntos? – eu disse enquanto vai ela vestir o uniforme molhado apressadamente.

- Ow gatinho, obrigada pelo convite, mas não vai dar.

- Por que não?

- Tenho que subir, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa ainda. Eu tenho aula de strip dance às duas horas.– notando que eu fiz cara de incrédulo, ela continuou... – É sério! Paguei uma nota por essas aulas.

- Você vai me agradar depois com o que aprender na aula? – quando relembro as coisas que falo pra ela, vejo como soa tudo tão ridículo... Ela vai agradar sim, eu e a torcida do Flamengo...

- Amorzinho, por que você acha que eu me inscrevi nessas aulas? Claro que você vai ser o primeiro a me ver dançar.

- Queria ter a certeza que serei o único. – Enfim, tomei coragem! Isso mesmo, homem!

Pronto, ela vem a me desarma logo. Fez cara de zangada e fechou o tempo. Eu sempre adorei irritá-la com as minhas cantandas furadas só pra ver ela ficar daquele jeito. Com um biquinho, ela disse:

- Remy, por que você faz isso? Eu não sou sua, não sou de ninguém. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu sou minha! Eu tenho total controle da minha vida, dos meus poderes, ninguém me manda mais. Nem você, nem a Mística, nem o professor, nem os X-men, nem essa sociedade hipócrita, nem esses filhos da puta desses Sentinelas que de vez em quando aparecem. Eu sou de ninguém, eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo me quer bem. E assim que eu quero que continue sendo, pelo menos por agora.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Imagine uma garrafa de Coca-Cola. Pense na garrafa cheia de gás. Se você chacoalhar muito essa garrafa, cria-se uma enorme pressão... Mas a garrafa é forte, e segura toda a pressão dentro de si. Daí vem alguém desavisado e abre essa garrafa. O que acontece? Explosão, jatos de coca pra todo lado, não é? Pois bem, eu sou uma garrafa de Coca-Cola. Então não me julgue.

Ninguém sabe o que é ter Deus sabe quantas vozes na cabeça. Memórias alheias na minha mente. Muitas memórias que escolhem quando querem se fazer presente no meu consciente.

Ninguém sabe o que é ver as pessoas a sua volta felizes e apaixonados e não poder ter o mesmo. Parece até um deboche, na sua frente, as pessoas se beijando, se amando, se tocando...

Ninguém sabe o que é viver boa parte da sua vida adulta sem poder tocar outras pessoas. Sem poder tocar a pessoa que se ama. Sentir o seu corpo arder por uma pessoa, de vontade de tocá-la, de beijá-la, de se entregar pra essa pessoa. A pessoa de quem eu falo tem nome, chama-se Remy Ethienne LeBeau. LeBeau quer dizer 'o belo' em francês, exatamente o que ele é, belo, lindo, maravilhoso... gostoso.

Mas, lembra da história da Coca-Cola? Pois então, esses anos todos, todo mundo me comandou, me ditou ordens e eu sempre pus todos na frente dos meus próprios desejos. Os meus desejos, como o gás da coca, ficaram reprimidos todo esse tempo. E ninguém pareceu se importar muito com o que se passava dentro da garrafa... ela é forte, ela consegue segurar a barra... Mas eu não sou tão forte assim. É claro que eu sofri. Sofri muito. O meu belo não sabe quantas vezes fui dormir chorando por não poder tocá-lo, ou, pior ainda, quando ficava sabendo que ele tinha saído naquela noite para divertir-se na cama de outras mulheres. Que amor é esse? Que amor era aquele que ele dizia sentir? Será que era puro sadismo? Ele queria me ver sofrer? Por que se era pra isso, melhor seria me dar uma surra na sala de perigo, quando todo mundo tem a chance de descontar suas frustrações com os outros. Com certeza, uma surra bem dada teria doído muito menos.

Por que eu estava na minha até então. Eu suprimi a parte amor e sexo da minha vida e estava bem com isso, superficialmente bem, pelo menos.

Daí aparece aquele Cajun safado e me tira a paz.

"Linda, você me tira o fôlego. Que tal eu, você, na sala do perigo agora? Trajes: nenhum."

"Gambit, pára com isso. Me deixa quieta."

"Sabe de uma coisa, uma foto sua ficaria perfeita no porta-retrato que eu tenho vazio pra minha futura namorada."

"Ai, você é impossível. Te manca, Gambit. Fui!"

É, diálogos assim, era todo dia e a toda hora. Nas missões, ele começou a tentar me proteger mais do que o próprio rabo dele. Se jogava na minha frente para evitar ataques na minha direção. Uma vez, estávamos ferrados, Magneto atacando a gente pra variar... pra me proteger ele tomou uma projeção de magnetismo dele e teve que ser socorrido e ficou aos cuidados do Fera por alguns dias.

Foi aí que eu comecei a acreditar nele e foi aí que me apaixonei por ele.

"Gambit, eu queria te agradecer mas não precisava ter se machucado por minha causa. Eu sei me defender, gatinho."

"Foi um impulso, chère. Eu não consegui ver ele te atacando sem fazer nada."

"Por que você fez isso, Gambit? Eu agora estou me sentindo um lixo por estar aqui bem e você aí nessa cama."

"Fiz isso porque te amo, chère." – lembro de sentir uma fisgada no peito naquele momento. Com certeza o puto do cupido me flechando... –

"Gambit, querido, você deve estar delirando."

"Claro que não estou, por que mais eu teria feito o que fiz e o que venho fazendo por você? Você não pode me impedir de te amar... e eu sei que amo você." – Era tão fácil acreditar naquilo. Era tão bom. Pena que 'bom' nunca dura pra mim.

"Er... eu tenho que ir agora... mais tarde volto pra te visitar."

Depois disso, começamos um relacionamento estranho e aposto que nunca visto antes. Éramos como namorados, vivíamos juntos, eu o amava como uma louca, mas como o sol e a lua, nunca nos tocávamos.

Comecei a notar que depois que eu ia dormir ele saía. Comecei a ficar acordada olhando pela janela, vendo a que horas ele ia voltar. Ele voltava sempre sozinho, mas voltava tarde. Até que um belo dia, ele voltou acompanhado e ficou no carro de amasso com uma garota. Depois saiu de novo, deve ter ido comé-la, sei lá e voltou umas duas horas depois mais tarde.

E assim com o passar do tempo, o amor e paixão que eu sentia por ele foi se transformando em ódio. Várias vezes eu o segui, diversas vezes vi ele apalpando outras mulheres em esquinas escuras, em clubes, em boates... Ele não sabia do que eu sabia, acho que não sabe até hoje, e continuava me tratando com carinho, demonstrando sua afeição por mim o tempo todo. Mas, só isso não era bastante, ele tinha que sair e transar com outras. Eram apunhaladas fatais ao meu coração.

E foi a dor, o amor e o ódio que eu sentia que me fez me esforçar mais do que nunca pra controlar os meus poderes. Até que consegui, não contei pra ninguém, até que uma noite no Egito, resolvi testar se realmente conseguiria. Toquei no Logan, ele tem o poder da auto-cura, não seria tão mal se desse errado. Quando jantávamos em volta de uma fogueira fazendo planos contra o Apocalipse, tirei a minha luva e peguei na mão dele. Nada aconteceu. Ele me olhou sério, entendendo de cara o que aquilo significava, e me deu um abraço apertado. Abraço de amigo.

"Vampira, isso é excelente." Ele me disse no ouvido.

"Eu sei, Logan, eu já sabia, mas queria confirmar e também queria que todos soubessem."

"O Remy vai ficar tão feliz. Vocês vão enfim poder ser um do outro e parar de fazer todos nós ficarmos com peninha..." Ele falou com deboche.

"Pode deixar, Logan, agradeço a sua preocupação, mas agora eu vou ser dona de mim mesmo."

Eu tenho certeza que o Gambit acha que eu e o Logan transamos. Não naquela noite, mas depois. Logo depois da confirmação do meu controle, fomos atacados de surpresa pelos cavaleiros do apocalipse e o resto é história... Só porque eu e o Logan saímos algumas vezes a noite juntos, ele já deve ter pulado pra conclusões. As pessoas julgam as outras pelo que elas são, eu sei. Quando ele me acusa dessa e de outras coisas, eu deixo ele falar, eu quero mais é que ele se ache um cornão mesmo. Ele tem que pagar pelo que fez comigo, por ter roubado o pouco que me restava de sanidade.

Verdade, eu estou meio fora de controle, saio a noite e beijo todos os gostosérrimos que eu vejo. T O D O S!!! E também tenho um rolo com o Scott, um rolo puramente sexual. Mas com ele é outra história... ele é outro que tem que pagar pelo que fez, e o pagamento tá sendo tã bom. Ele é tudo de mais gostoso... Quando ele me pega por trás é uma loucura... eu sinto nele toda a tensão do menino bom que sabe que está fazendo coisa errada e isso só me deixa com mais tesão por ele. Mas como disse, isso é outra história...

"Quero me encontrar, mas não sei onde estou  
Vem comigo procurar algum lugar mais calmo  
Longe dessa confusão e dessa gente que não se respeita  
Tenho quase certeza que eu não sou daqui (...)

Acho que te amava, agora acho que te odeio  
São tudo pequenas coisas e tudo deve passar" (Meninos e Meninas - Legião Urbana)


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

"Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões"

Eu não entendo o que aconteceu e como até agora. Eu sou feliz com a Jean, sempre fui. Ela nunca me deixou faltar nada em campo algum do nosso relacionamento. Eu tenho carinho, companheirismo e a lealdade dela. Na cama, nos damos muito bem também. Sempre!

Sei que estou fazendo a coisa errada. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de ter me transformado num cafajeste. A Jean não merece isso. E o pior, eu acho que ela deve estar desconfiada. Tento não pensar naquela diaba quando estou com a Jean, mas é difícil... Como evitar o filme que passa na minha cabeça das coisas que fazemos às escondidas. É tão... tão... sexy e... proibido. Isso mexe com a cabeça de qualquer homem.

Lembro-me até hoje do dia em que ela descobriu que podia controlar os seus poderes. Ela tocou no Wolverine, na mão dele e não me pareceu ter sido acidental. Ela tirou a luva calmamente e pegou na mão dele.

Sei disso porque eu estava olhando pra ela. E comecei a olhar pra ela porque aquele olhos verdes dela começaram primeiro. Eles me olhavam com malícia, e eu nunca tinha visto aquilo vindo dela. Aquele olhar penetrante, que parecia olhar dentro da minha alma. Poderia dizer que me senti como se estivesse nu na frente de uma multidão, mas acho que não seria a descrição correta. Era pior, sentia-me envergonhado, o olhar dela abusava de mim.

E então foram aqueles lábios deliciosos que ela tem. Ela mordia os lábios com ar de inocente. Inocente, porra nenhuma! Na verdade, devia ser inocente, não podendo ser tocada e tudo mais. Mas teve anos pra ficar pensando naquilo que não podia fazer, acho que é isso que deixou ela tão fogosa, tão irresistível.

Pensei no Gambit. Ele não foi com a gente porque estava numa missão meio que familiar em Nova Orleans, rolos da família dele lá. Achei que ela podia estar se divertindo as minhas custas justamente porque o Gambit não estava ali naquela noite. E ela continuava com seu olhar que me enlouquecia...

Daí, passou. E eu fiquei encucado. Vieram ataques, lutas, batalhas e enfim, missão terminada, todos nós de volta pra casa. Passou-se uma semana e ela parecia estar envolvida com o Gambit de novo. Me aquietei e tentei esquecir. Confesso que transei umas duas vezes com a Jean naquela semana, pensando no olhar da Vampira. Tenho vergonha de ter feito isso... Mais uma das coisas que me fazem sentir como se fosse um crápula, um monstro.

Depois daquela semana, ela bateu na porta do meu escritório. Quando abri, lá veio ela e seu olhar...

"Olá, senhor Summers. Como vai o senhor?"

"Por que está falando assim comigo, Vampira?"

"Hummm porque você é o diretor desse instituição agora, não é? Eu lhe devo respeito. Que mal há nisso?" Eu quase não podia ouvir o que ela dizia, com aqueles olhos verdes me matando suavemente. Ela estava com um vestido curto e uma alça do vestido estava caída no ombro.

"Mal nenhum. Só não me parece muito o seu estilo. O seu jeito de falar. Você está parecendo outra pessoa."

"É, gatinho. As coisas mudaram dramaticamente pra mim recentemente."

"Eu sei."

"Agora eu posso fazer muitas coisas que eu nunca nem tinha imaginado."

"Imagino. Acho que o Gambit deve estar aproveitando bastante essas suas novas habilidades."

"Não é só ele que pode aproveitar, sabia?" E tendo dito isso, ela passou a mão no meu peito e foi descendo até abrir o botão da minha cala. Eu fiquei imóvel, não deu tempo de ter reação nenhuma. E o que ela fez depois foi maravilhoso. Tenho que tirar o chapéu pra ela, a Jean não faz aquilo assim tão bem.

Senti a adrenalina se espalhar pelo meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria olhar pra ela, não queria olhar praqueles olhos e ver que não era a minha esposa. Virei a de costas pra mim com um puxão, desnorteada, ela apoiou as mãos na parede, beijei o seu pescoço, a sua nuca... levantei o vestido dela e... acho que não preciso falar mais. Nem consigo, lembrar seria reviver aquilo tudo de novo. Me deixaria louco e eu não ia aguentar. Teria que ir procurá-la e pegá-la de jeito onde quer que ela estivesse por essa mansão.

Preciso resistir essa mulher, mas não consigo! O que será que eu posso fazer? Não posso nem falar disso com ninguém, nem pedir ajuda. Ninguém pode me ajudar. Só tenho ela para piorar a situação.

Batidas na minha porta.

"Oi, gostosinho."

"Vampira, já sao cinco da tarde, daqui a pouco a Jean aparece. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Nossa, não precisa falar assim. Só vim aqui mostrar pra você umas coisas que aprendi numas aulas que comecei hoje."

"Sério, é isso? Aulas de que?"

"Strip dance!" Ela disse sorrindo provocativamente.

Respirei fundo e respondi. "Entra!"

"Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos" (Garotos – Leoni)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Que infortúnio o meu! Sim, às vezes é muito complicado ser telepata e no momento está mesmo sendo horrível. Indescritivelmente terrível. E saber que talvez eu mereça isso, não melhora as coisas.

Eu e Scott temos uma conexão mental especial, diferente das que eu tenho com outras pessoas. Talvez pelo nosso envolvimento que dura tantos anos já, desde adolescentes. E é por causa desse relacionamento e pelo que sinto por ele que estou engolindo a seco tudo o que está acontecendo. Acho que ainda há esperança e tenho até um plano para acabar com a farra deles...

Sei também por que ela faz isso com o Scott. Ela quer se vingar de mim por todas as vezes que eu a fiz sentir menor que um rato. Éramos amigas e era natural que eu contasse tudo que fazia... com ele. Tenho que confessar, lembro-me de sentir um certo prazer ao vê-la se encolher na cadeira quando eu falava das minhas aventuras sexuais com o Scott. Os olhos dela brilhavam e ela algumas vezes tinha que engolir o aperto na garganta, a vontade de chorar.

Fazer com que ela me invejasse por ter algo como aquilo fazia sentir-me superior. Uma coisa meio sádica, e como agravante, eu sabia o que ela estava pensando quando eu falava sobre aquelas coisas.

Sei que ela sofria, e o sofrimento dela era a minha glória. Eu tinha um relacionamento que ninguém mais tinha. Ela tinha o potencial porque o Gambit sempre a amou, mas nunca poderia ter o que só eu possuía.

Diálogos como esse eram comuns.

"Oi, Jean, e aí? Tudo beleza? O que você fez de bom hoje, amiga?" ela perguntava inocentemente.

"Sexo! A tarde toda! Várias vezes, sem parar. E você?"

"Er... eu joguei poker com o Gambit, deixei ele praticar o truques e falcatruas dele... ele vai numa jogatina hoje e quer passar a perna em geral... não tão interessante pra mim, né? Mas ele ficou feliz de passar esse tempo comigo e por eu ter ajudado ele. Mas, e então? Como foi o... sexo?" a bobinha teimava em querer saber mais daquela atividade que ela desconhecia totalmente.

"Foi dez! É tudo tão maravilhoso. Mmm... (fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios) Quando ele me toca, me possui, eu me derreto toda, sabe?"

"Não, eu não sei. Acho que nunca vou saber." Ela costumava dizer com olhar tristonho.

"Vou tentar te explicar, é uma coisa assim do outro mundo. Quando ele me leva às alturas é como se algo explodisse dentro de mim. Meu corpo todo entra em convulsão. Poxa, Vampira, é uma pena que você não possa ter com o Gambit, o que eu tenho com o meu Scott. Mas quem sabe um dia..." eu alfinetava, fingindo a melhor das boas intenções.

Fui má, admito e agora ela está me fazendo pagar por isso. Não achei que ela tivesse isso dentro dela, essa coisa de vingança. Ela era sempre tão tímida, meiga e caladinha. Agora ela está lá rindo da minha cara. Mas, como diz o ditado, quem ri por último ri melhor.

Nesse exato segundo, a mente dele está gritando tesão, prazer e luxúria. Ela está lá deitada de barriga, espalhada na mesa do escritório dele, seus cabelos jogados em todas as direções, gemendo do jeito que ele gosta enquanto ele aperta a cintura dela como se fosse quebrá-la ao meio entrando e saindo do corpo dela num ritmo louco...

"Vampira, sua puta, você me deixa louco." Ele diz pra ela, não fazendo questão de esconder o conflito moral que ela causa.

"Obrigada pelo elogio, gatinho. (gemido) É isso mesmo que eu quero: te deixar maluco. (gemido) Agora vai mais rápido... (gemido) e mais forte."

Ele transa com ela, como nunca transou comigo. Tem um elemento de fúria, paixão e desejo que eu nunca senti nele antes. O tesão que sente por ela é uma coisa incontrolável, é mais forte do que ele. E eu que pensava que o nosso amor era mais forte do que qualquer coisa... Me parece que a Vampira tem um poder que todos desconhecem, o poder de deixar o meu marido completamente fora de si.

Bem, pelo menos ele ainda tem a decência de usar camisinha com ela... Tocar por completo ele só toca a mim. Assim como ela só toca ele, o Gambit. O amor da vida dela. Acho que ela nem sabe que ele é o cara dela e fica nessa ridícula tentativa de vingança.

Com a minha visão quase onipotente dos fatos fica fácil analisar essa situação toda. Eu tenho ouvido um pouco a mente de todos os envolvidos nesse quadrado amoroso e por isso sei melhor do que ninguém o que se passa.

A Vampira, apesar de querer se fazer de puta, só teve dois homens na cama: meu Scott e o Gambit. Se é que dá pra dizer que ela teve o Scott na cama. Cama aqui é uma palavra totalmente figurativa já que eles fazem em todos os lugares, menos na cama. Fazer sexo com o Scott é pra ela como comer um prato de comida. Come quando tem fome, e como ela passou fome durante toda a vida dela, ela tem fome toda hora. Agora eles estão meio que mantendo um padrão. É sempre à tarde.

Já com o Gambit, ela faz amor. Como eu faço com o Scott. Simples assim. Eles são mais selvagens, é verdade. Mas sinto nela a ternura que eu tenho pelo Scott e é aí que o meu plano começa. Ela tem que perceber que ela não odeia aquele homem como pensa e deve perdoá-lo por ter transado com outras enquanto ela não podia. Assim, teríamos um final feliz pro Gambit, que merece, coitado, afinal, ele está do lado dela irredutivelmente. Ele acha que ela está dando pra torcida do flamengo toda e isso está tão longe da realidade.... ele nem imagina...

E, nem mesmo com tudo que ele acha dela, ele se distancia dela de vez. É fraco, simplesmente não consegue. O bom desse lado da história é que ele, que sempre se vangloriou de ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, está engolindo toda a sua arrogância. Quem sabe essa experiência faz dele uma pessoa melhor.

Não sei bem como vou pôr meu plano em prática, porque agora, não aguento nem olhar pra cara dela. E a recíproca é verdadeira. Hummm talvez se eu usasse o Wolverine...

Parece uma rosa  
De longe é formosa  
É toda recalcada  
A alegria alheia incomoda...

Venenosa!  
Êh êh êh êh êh!  
Erva venenosa  
Êh êh êh êh êh!  
É pior do que cobra cascavel  
O seu veneno é cruel (Rita Lee – Erva Venenosa)

***********************************************


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

"Minha vida é tipo um filme de Spike Lee  
Verdadeiro, complicado, mal-humorado e violento  
Você é bonito, e eu sou feio  
Sua mãe te ama, mas eu te odeio

Quem tem boca fala o que quer, só não pode ser mané  
Coração de vagabundo bate na sola do pé" Champanhe e Agua Benta – Charlie Brown Jr.

Não sei o que pensar depois dessa proposta que a Jean veio me fazer. Ela sabe que eu a amo e está querendo me usar. Mas eu não sou idiota, nem mané, ninguém me faz de otário, nem ela, então não sei ainda que atitude tomar.

Eu gosto da Vampira, uma grande amiga e ultimamente até parceira de bebedeira. Foi uma honra pra mim ser o primeiro que ela tocou,e ter, de certa forma, facilitado pra ela a coisa dela testar se os seus poderes estavam sobre controle mesmo. Sei também que ela não tocou em mim só por causa dos meus poderes. A sulista maluca confia em mim. Antes eu era meio que uma figura paterna pra ela, agora sou mais o melhor amigo mesmo.

Isso que ela está fazendo com o Scott estava me beneficiando até agora, enquanto ela está dando pra ele, podia ser que sobrasse a esposinha carente dele pra mim. E mesmo que a Jean ainda não tenha caído na minha rede, eu me diverto em saber que o Scott, escroto pra cacete com essa história de ser o homem perfeito e líder exemplar, não passa de um mero mortal. Exemplar ele? Exemplar meu pau! Na menor das oportunidades, ok, menor seria desprezar o tesão que a Vampira é, mas enfim, ele provou que pode também ser imperfeito, infiel e canalha.

Mas agora essa... a Jean me pede pra ajudá-la com esse plano mirabolante. Eu não vejo onde eu poderia me dar bem nessa história, a não ser pela parte dela no pacto que seria dormir comigo... só por uma noite... Não sei se vale a pena. Pegar uma ruiva qualquer por aí e me concentrar bastante, imaginar que estou pegando ela, já dá no mesmo.

Será que ela está desesperada mesmo ou sempre quis dar pra mim e tá usando essa desculpa?

Vou ligar pra Vampira, ver se ela ta a fim d sair pra night hoje, daí converso com ela e posso sondar melhor o que está rolando. E também tô a fim de encher a cara hoje. Bebado eu penso melhor.

"Fala, piriguete! E aí? Vai fazer o que hoje a noite?"

"Fala cornudo! Ha ha ha Hoje a noite? Tava pensando em sair e beijar moooooooito." Isso me lembrou a noite que eu e ela acabamos nos pegando um pouquinho. Foram uns beijinhos e a minha mão boba na bunda dela. Não passou disso, mas todo mundo ficou achando que a gente já transou... principalmente o Gambit, eu quis contar pra ele e pedir desculpa, explicar que foi uma doideira de bebados e não significou nada pra nenhum de nós, mas ela não deixou que eu fizesse isso. Disse que ele tá pagando pra ela com juros e correção tudo que ele aprontou pra ela. E, por isso, o Gambit meio que me olha de cara feia hoje em dia.

"Já é. Pode encher a cara comigo antes? Daí depois você beija quem você quiser."

"E qual é, Wolvie? Querendo encher a cara porque, hein?"

"E desde quando a gente precisa de motivo pra beber?"

"Verdade, amigo. Vem cá, eu posso levar o Remy?"

"Mmmm... você querendo sair com o Gambit? E a parte de beijar muito?"

"To achando que tá na hora de passar pro próximo nível de vingança. Ele tem que ver! Sentir o que eu senti!"

"Puta que pariu, Vampira. Tu tá foda, hein?"

"Você não viu nada ainda, querido."

"Poooooooooooorra!"

"Eu sei que você tá louco pra me dar sermão por causa disso. Mas deixa isso pra mais tarde. Agora eu vou dar um pulinho no quarto do Remy pra falar com ele?"

"Um pulinho só? To ligado que você vai dar é muitos pulinhos por lá."

"Ai, Logan, você devia deixar de ser ranzinza e arrumar alguém pra dar uns pulinhos também." Ela tá impossível, mas adoro o humor sarcástico dela.

"Vai lá. Dar os seus pulinhos no Gambit. Até mais, vampi."

Agora que desliguei que lembrei que se o Gambit vai hoje a noite não poderei perguntar nada do quatro-olhos pra Vampi. Merda! Vou ter que arrumar um outro horário na agenda de safadeenha dela pra poder conversar. Merda de novo! Vai ser difícil ter chance de falar com ela a sós... tem a aula de strip, a fodinha da tarde com o Scott, e todas as do restante do dia com o Gambit... puta que pariu! Vai ficar difícil...

Essa casa anda um saco, todos os nossos arqui-inimigos devem ter tirado férias. Porra, se eu tivesse que arrebentar umas caras por aí não estaria nesse tédio e impaciência agora. Talvez eu devesse fazer o que a Vampira fala mesmo, devia arrumar uma marmitinha pra mim. Eu preciso aprender a extravazar de uma maneira menos violenta... Ah, foda-se! Vou logo na sala do perigo, colocar programação Dente-de-Sabre e logo fico mais animadinho...

E quem sabe mais tarde, arrumo eu um plano pra passar o rodo na boazuda da Jean. Ela acha que ama o Cyke mas no fundo, ela adora meu jeitão de vagabundo, eu sei disso... Ela vai rodar... mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sinto que estou cada vez mais perto disso...

"Atitude a gente tem  
sorte a gente tem também  
de um jeito ou de outro, pode crer que elas vem  
Mas não só pra um rolé, pra muito mais que isso  
O que elas querem é aquilo e você tá ligado disso  
Vem, vem com tudo, me leva pro seu mundo,  
Toda Patricinha adora um vagabundo" Champanhe e Agua Benta – Charlie Brown Jr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Como bom cachorrinho da Vampira que eu sou, me contento com as migalhas de amor que ela joga pra mim. Na verdade, dizer que me contento não seria o mais adequado, eu fico é todo felizão mesmo.

Queria mesmo era que ela ficasse aqui comigo, e não sentisse que precisava de mais ninguém. A presença dela me traz calma, extâse e felicidade, tudo junto. Mas quando ela não está e eu sei que está com outros, meu coração sofre. Amar dói.

Essa tarde, no cair da tarde, ela veio me procurar. Fez um strip tease pra mim que me deixou totalmente insano. O sexo foi maravilhoso e, não sei se estou imaginando coisas, mas notei que os olhos delas brilhavam pra mim. Os beijos dela foram mais quentes, mais apaixonados. Ela me beijou com aquela urgência de quem está amando.

Oh que incerteza do caralho! Tem horas que eu tenho certeza que ela me ama. Por outro lado, não posso ignorar que ela só diz que me ama quando tá bêbada.  
Bem, depois do banho juntos, ela me chamou pra sair hoje a noite com ela. E eu, claro, aceitei sem hesitar.

Tinha muito tempo que não saíamos juntos. De começo achei que ia ser uma saidinha estilo namoradinhos, mas depois ela disse que o Wolverine ia também. Já to vendo que vai ser lindo, Dona Vampira e seus dois maridos...

Mas quando fui encontrar com ela para sairmos, ela estava tão linda, toda produzida, cabelos lindos, cheirosa, bem maquiada, com um vestidinho preto de tirar o sono de qualquer cidadão, como posso me importar de ter que dividir essa mulher? Só o fato de eu ter um pouco da atenção dessa mulher maravilhosa já está valendo.

"Oi, Gambito."

Silêncio. Não consigo falar...

"Gambit, é sério, pode voltar a respirar! E tb pode fechar a boca. Sua baba vai cair no chão desse jeito."

Ai adoro a minha safadeenha, ela me lê todinho. Acho que ela deve saber tudo que eu penso, como só um telepata saberia. Pelas reações dela, eu sei que ela sabe o que eu to pensando...

"Chère, você me tira o fôlego, e me faz perder as palavras..."

"Ok, gatinho, não precisa começar com as suas cantadas baratas... vamos logo. O Logan já deve estar lá, ele foi d moto. Quer dirigir, ou eu dirijo?"

"Melhor você. Eu acho que não vou conseguir me concentrar." Ela ja foi com o olhar direto lá e viu o porque da minha possível falta de concentração.

"Nossa amorzinhu, nós mal demos um jeito nesse fogo e vc já tá em ponto de bala de novo? Sossega, gatinho. Quem sabe mais tarde, se vc tiver sorte. Melhor entrar na fila..."

Que puta! Safada! Ela ri do meu desespero. Acha graça da miséria humana que eu virei... um ser que depende dela pra ter prazer. Já que parece que não consigo mais pensar em ter outra mulher. Chegamos no bar e lá estava o merda do Wolverine... já com umas cervas na cabeça.

"Pow, vcs são foda... me deixaram aqui esperando. Vai dizer que vocês tiveram que dar outra trepada antes de vir pra cá?"

"Logan, me respeita e te liga no teu linguajar... você já tá bebado, né? Nem me esperou, pô!" Ela disse puxando uma cadeira pra ela e sentando do lado dele. O safado olhou pro decote dela q eu vi... ai q ódio. Até então a noite não tava muito boa pra mim.

Depois de umas cervas pra gente também, ela ficou mais solta também. E eu também, mas a minha percepção nunca fica afetada por essas coisas, o que não parece ser verdade pra os meus dois companheiros de cachaçada... eles no outro dia nunca lembram de nada das merdas que falam.

"Vampi, imita de novo a cara do Cíclope quando tá transando! HA HA HA HA HA" pediu o Wolverine. Ai que vontade de acertar a cara dele.

"MMMMM... mmmm... woooaaaah" ela fez a tal da imitação cheia de deboche. Vendo a minha cara de puto, ela falou. "Amorzinhu, eu não imito a sua carinha, não tá? Nunca! Pra ninguém! E eu não to mentindo. Eu minto muito pra você, mas isso eu n to mentindo." Ela disse, e me puxou pela gola da blusa e me deu um beijo daqueles que me faz querer rasgar a roupa dela... Ela chega gemia baixinho durante o beijo, a língua dela passeando na minha boca. Era um beijo ardente e urgente.

Ai vocês dois... na boa, pra que vocês saem em público quando tão querendo se pegar? Arruma um quarto aí, vai?"

"Qual é, baixinho? Tá com ciúme porque ela nunca mais quis saber de você"

"Cara, quer saber? Todos nós estamos doidões mesmo vou te mandar um papo reto. Quer saber? Eu nunca comi a tua mulher!"

A Vampira começou a rir histericamente batendo com a mão na mesa ao mesmo tempo.

"Comeu? Que coisa feia, Wolvie! Eu to aqui inteirinha, ninguém me come não..."

"ô baixinho, porra, tá curtindo com a minha cara?"

"To falando sério, seu merda. Então, vê se pára de ficar com raiva de mim. Eu só dei uns beijinhos bêbados nela, uma vez só!"

"Ohhh, Wolvie. Esse era o nosso segredinho. HA HA HA HA HA seu bocão!"

Será que o que eles estavam falando é verdade? Porque eles iam querer que os outros pensassem isso deles? Bem, se for verdade, menos um dos 999 outros caras que ja estiveram com ela. Enquanto isso, vi que uns caras olhavam pra ela e que ela flertava com eles. Mordia os lábios, fazia cara de safada... Isso partiu o meu coração, os outros te contarem é uma coisa, mas você ver com os próprios olhos é outra. E machuca pra cacete.

Ninguém deve ter chegado nela por que não iam querer arrumar briga com um cara do meu tamanho ou com a cara de psicopata do Wolverine... Depois de um tempo, Logan voltou no mesmo assunto.

"Vampi, deixa o cara saber hahaha amanhã ele não vai lembrar de nada. Você já disse pra ele que tu gosta mesmo é dele?"

"Já! Haha Mas ele não acredita! Não é verdade, amorzinho? Já não disse que te amo?" Ela perguntou, alisando o meu rosto carinhosamente.

Eu tava meio zonzo já e não lembro o que respondi pra ela. Lembro dela sentar no meu colo, com aquele vestidinho... mmmm... e logo depois o dono do bar expulsar a gente. O que fizemos pra tanto, não sei. Não sei mas imagino.

A gente acordou no carro morrendo de sede no dia seguinte. Garrafas espalhadas pelo chão do carro, o vestido dela levantado até a cintura, ela sem calçinha, cabelos despenteados, a maquiagem dela toda borrada. A noite certamente deve ter sido boa... pena que não me lembro de muita coisa, lembro dela no meu colo, lembra de algumas coisas que ela falou. Ela falou algo da pegação dela, e depois que tava dando o troco em alguém, conversa de bêbado com certeza.  
Ah e lembro dela sussurar no meu ouvido que me amava. E lembro de me declarar pra ela também.  
"Eu te amo, chère. Mais do que a mim próprio."

_"Deixa eu dizer que te amo  
Deixa eu pensar em voce  
Isso me acalma  
me acolhe a alma  
Isso me ajuda a viver  
Hoje contei pra as paredes  
Coisas do meu coracao  
Passeei no tempo  
Caminhei nas horas  
Mais do que passo a paixao  
E um espelho sem razao  
Quer amor fique aqui" Amor I love you – Marisa Monte_


End file.
